Cements and concrete formulations used by various industries, such as the construction industry, generally require the use of significant amounts of energy for their manufacture. The purpose of the present invention is to provide materials, and methods for creating materials, that do not require heat or other special curing processes for their production. Unlike Portland Cement and typical Geopolymer cements, the cold fusion concrete and cement formulations of the present invention significantly reduce the generation of carbon dioxide and other green-house gases during production. Further, another advantage of the invention is that it utilizes basic processes and materials that may be incorporated into existing production facilities and methodologies. A further purpose is to increase the quality of the product by reducing damage to constructed features from, for example, exposures to adverse climatic conditions (such as extreme or variable weather), extreme heat, damaging chemicals such as chlorides, sulfates, acids, or the like.